Alpha x Kirbopher Drabble Series
by ravenpie52
Summary: These take place is Chris Niosi's Terrain of Magical Expertise. The shippers for this pairing are in very small amount, so I am contributing! This also works as my practice for writing romance. The chapters will be full of spoilers, so watch out!
1. Angst

**This is super short and more of a look into characters' thoughts than a story.**

Nylock's comment came as a bit of a surprise. Kirbopher had never noticed how excited he became whenever Alpha logged on. He just wanted to fight him and hang out, that wasn't anything special, was it?

Was it?

Alpha had Flamey anyways, they were all chummy together. Together… Thinking about them together made his stomach burn. Was he seriously jealous? He shouldn't be sticking his nose in their business, he had no right to. He was lying to Alpha, to all of them. He had a job to do, a very important job at that. But, with Alpha infected with the virus, wasn't Alpha his job too?

It was all very confusing. He wasn't sure how Kizuna saw all of this; he had a feeling that it was negative. If he did have feelings for Alpha, he would just have to push it aside and focus on the task at hand.

Maybe he shouldn't have become friends with everyone in the first place.

* * *

><p>Kirb had become more distant lately. He wasn't sure why and it really bothered him. Did he not battle him enough before? Was he spending too much time with Flamey and ignoring his other friends? He couldn't bear the thought of losing Kirb, he was the first person that he met on TOME! Was it something that he said? He wondered why Kirb hadn't said anything...<p>

He always opted out of hacker business… Maybe he didn't want to take part in such dangerous activities. He still felt awful about that time that he hurt Kirb when he lost control. Was Kirb afraid of him? Oh no! That would be awful! He didn't want to lose such a good friend.

Maybe all those other people were right; maybe he was just too different to keep friends.


	2. Triangle Trouble

**Have something fluffy! This includes my headcanons of Kirb being older than Alpha and that he is really book smart.**

It was one of those days when the whole group didn't get on together. Flamey and Nylock were busy and Gamecrazed was nowhere to be found. Kirbopher wandered around in Lavendera, looking for people to fight. He was thinking of just quitting for the day when he noticed Alpha log-on. Alpha held a contemplative look on his face, like he was thinking over something really important.

Kirb walked over to Alpha, "Hey man, what's going on? You look like you were asked about the meaning of life or something."

Alpha looked up and gave a small smile, "Oh hey Kirb. I was just thinking about my math homework."

Kirb laughed, "You're such a nerd. Can't stop thinking about school can you?"

"It's not like that!" Alpha gave a small chuckle, and pushed Kirb's shoulder.

They started walking together toward Mechcity.

"So, what is it about the math homework that you were thinking about?" Kirb was a little curious.

"Well, there's this part in the trigonometry lesson we learned today that I didn't fully grasp. I don't think that I did the homework right because of that. I'm a bit worried about what the teacher's gonna say to me tomorrow..." Alpha rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Want me to help you?" Kirb asked suddenly

Alpha quickly turned to face Kirb, "Woah, seriously?!"

"Haha, yeah man! I'm actually pretty good at that kind of stuff."

Pretty good was an understatement. You didn't just get to test the VR Tech for Netking Software based on looks alone. It took some brains to get the job.

"You'll really help me?"

"Yeah, ask me anything!"

Alpha grinned,"Okay, so when you use the law of cosines…."


	3. Happy Holidays

**This was because of the TOME holiday video.**

Snow crunched under Kirbopher's feet, "Huh, that's pretty cool."

As a way to celebrate the holidays, TOME adopted a festive look. There was snow on the ground and decorations for all sorts of holiday celebrations were spread everywhere. They seemed to be pulling out all the stocks for this. Kirb noticed a few people playing a snowman building mini-game that the mods had set up.

It was Christmas day and Kirb could tell that a large number of players weren't online because of it. The only reason that he was online was… well… An empty apartment didn't hold much Christmas cheer. He was much happier playing his favorite game than lazing around his apartment. It was pretty lonely though, maybe somebody he knew was online. Kirb checked his list of saved users to see who was on.

What? Alpha was online? Didn't he celebrate Christmas?

Kirb looked at Alpha's username on his list, "He's in Sanctuary? Might as well say hello!"

Kirbopher ran over to Sanctuary looking for Alpha. He finally found him watching a few users build a snowman.

"Yo, Alpha! Fancy meeting you here today!"

Alpha turned around and waved at Kirb, "Oh hey, it's good seeing you!"

Kirb waved back. They both walked toward each other and met at the middle.

"What are you doing here man? Not that I mind but, why aren't you doing Christmas stuff with family?"

Alpha clasped his hands behind his back and said, "I wanted to give Mom some space for now."

He was looking a bit past Kirbopher at a few decorations and he probably didn't realize what he had just said.

Kirb thought for a moment, 'Give Mom some space? Why not pare…. Oh. That could explain some things…'

"Kirb?"

Kirbopher snapped back to Alpha waving his hand in front of Kirb's face.

"Wha-? Oh. Well, as long as we're both on here, wanna check out the decorations? They went all out."

"Sure, that sounds like fun!"

They hadn't noticed it, but it had started snowing. Kirb opened his hand and caught a flake.

"Wow, it's seriously snowing."

Alpha kept looking at the snowmen being built.

"Kirb, want to play the snowman mini-game together?"

Kirbopher looked over at everyone having fun. It seemed nice.

"Sure."


	4. Snooze

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, she must have been caught up somewhere."

Alpha, checked his in-game clock. He, Kirbopher, and Gamecrazed had been waiting for Flamegirl to show up for nearly forty-five minutes. They were going to meet up and do a quest that Flamey had found out about, but they might not be able to do it if they had to wait much longer. Kirb had recently sat cross-legged on a boulder and Alpha had begun to pace.

"It's getting late." GC stated

"Yeah, it's the middle of the week too... Maybe I'll shoot her a PM, let her know that we decided to hit the hay?"

"That might be for the best." GC looked over toward Kirb

He was still sitting cross-legged, but his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Kirb had fallen asleep. Alpha brought a hand to his mouth and snickered. Everyone in their circle of friends sometimes fell asleep while logged in, but it was pretty rare. Alpha looked at Kirb.

'He's pretty cute when he's not being all angry… Wait what?!'

GC interrupted Alpha's thoughts, "He should probably be woken up."

"O-oh yeah, right! Okay then..."

Alpha stood in front of Kirb and called his name, "Kiiirb. Kiiiirb!"

Kirbopher didn't wake up. Alpha took a deep breath.

"KIRBOPHER!"

"FWAAAAAH!"

Kirb flailed his arms and fell off the boulder. He got back up with a huff and glared at Alpha.

"Give me a heart attack, will ya?"

They all heard laughing in the distance. Everyone looked over and saw Flamey.

Alpha waved, "Hey Flamey! You're finally here!"

Flamey ran over to the group.

"Sorry I'm so late! My parents sprung some chores on me randomly and I had to get them done."

"It's not a problem." GC assured her

"So, are we going to do the quest?" Alpha asked

"I think we should wait 'till tomorrow instead." Flamey smiled at Kirb, "_Someone _needs to get their beauty sleep!"

"Oh, lay off! I just haven't slept the best recently…" He wasn't going to tell them why though…

"Okay, okay." Alpha raised his hands, "Calm down. We'll meet up tomorrow for the quest, then?"

"Yeah, whatever." Kirb grumbled

They all exchanged good-byes, then logged off as Gamecrazed disappeared.


End file.
